


Whiskers and Wildwood Detective Agency

by CompanionEevee



Series: World of Din'Daraan in Alternate Realities [1]
Category: Final Fantasy Sanity's Requiem
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff does her best, Gen, Multi, Other, S'una is a somft, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanionEevee/pseuds/CompanionEevee
Summary: Welcome to Whiskers and Wildwood Detective Agency, where any mystery can be solved.





	Whiskers and Wildwood Detective Agency

**Author's Note:**

> First time in a long time writing fanfiction! I wrote this for a DND campaign I'm a part of because I love AUs. I hope you all enjoy the adventure my character, A'llynara, and my friends' characters have. Hopefully there aren't too many mistakes.

# Case 1: The Bangle Blunder

It was a dark and stormy night in the city of Lea Monde. Rain poured against the window of a dimly lit office. 'Whiskers and Wildwood' was tagged on the door's lite. An unusual pair sat inside, having some small refreshments. “It sure is raining a lot, isn't it Aura?” One of them, a short Miqo'te with brown hair topped with a cute maroon bowler cap and dressed in a matching maroon suit with shorts, knee high socks, and brown loafers, notes in awe. “Indeed, kitten. I do hope that this weather doesn't keep a case from coming our way.” The other one, a tall Elvaan woman with long flowing dark hair dressed in a dark blue suit with a long skirt and thigh high socks and ankle length boots.

  
The pair are none other than the great detective duo; Whiskers and Wildwood. City renowned detectives who were as quick with their deductions as they were with their fashion sense. Between the two of them nothing escaped their eyes; no stone left unturned, no clothing slip-up left unfixed. Aerasyphene Salvieaux, the brains and beauty of the operation, took another sip of her coffee. A'llynara, the street savvy girl with a black book's worth of connections throughout the city, set her tea cup on the saucer with her ears twitching. A'llynara grinned at her partner and stood up. ”It would seem that we have a case!”

  
Soon after the statement, the door to their office had a shadow cast upon it and a light rapping noise could be heard. “H-Hello? I-Is anyone in there? I-I really need the services of Whiskers and Wildwood!” A desperate voice made the plea. A'llynara quickly readied some fresh tea as Aerasyphene made for the door. Standing outside the door was an adorable light pink Cleyran, dressed from head to toe in an equally adorable pink trench coat with a pink scarf and a long dress underneath the coat. “Oh Miss Wildwood! Miss Whiskers! I deeply require your help! My lover has lost his precious bangles! We tried to look for them but in this weather we may never find it on our own! We had heard that you were the best in the fashion detective business and those bangles are very important to him.” Aerasyphene gently pulled the drenched mouse to the sitting couch as A'llynara prepared tea for her.

  
Aerasyphene gently stroked the Cleyran's hair in an attempt to calm her nerves, “Do not worry, Miss....?” The Cleyran girl sniffles, “My name is Eliza.” With a nod, Aerasyphene continues, “Do not worry, Miss Eliza.You have come to the right place. If you could, please explain what happened when you lost the bangles. In as much detail as you can if you don't mind.” Eliza nodded, sniffling after she drinks some tea to calm her nerves. “A-Alright. I'll do my best...”

  
With a deep breath, Eliza starts. “My darling lover Ashley and I were going to the local theater to catch a show. On the way there, the rain started. As it was merely sprinkling, we thought nothing of it and Ashley put up an umbrella. When we were nearing our destination, the wind and rain picked up.” At this point, the Cleyran girl starts to tear up again. A'llynara offers the distraught mouse a tissue, which is accepted gratefully with a quiet 'Thank you'. "Th-The umbrella started to pull away with the wind and Ashley grabbed it with both of his hands...A-And then...The umbrella flew away, tugging my darling Ashley's bangles right off his wrists!”

  
A'llynara gasps lightly, “Oh my! I know I would be very upset if I lost a bangle or two.” Eliza nods sadly, giving another sniffle before she finishes her story. “The umbrella flew a decent ways away but when we finally found it, the bangles were gone. And to make matters worse, Ashley's precious carbuncle Cici went missing soon after!” With a hum, Aerasyphene noted everything down on her notebook. “So, a missing pet on top of a missing fashion item.” A'llynara nods, “It'll be tough, but I think we can do it!” She gives a bright, reassuring smile to Eliza. “Don't worry Miss Eliza! We'll find your lover's precious bangles AND the missing pet! No problem!” Eliza smiles weakly and nods, “I hope you will, and I wish you the best of luck. If you go where my darling is, he should be able to tell you more. His name is Ashley Lockhart. Just let him know Eliza sent you and you should be fine.”

  
A'llynara leaves a full pot of tea for the Cleyran girl before the duo leave the office. They head straight for the spot where Eliza had told them her lover, one Ashley Lockhart, stood vigil over a fallen umbrella. The lalafell was gazing at the umbrella with a forlorn expression, not noticing the arrival of the detectives. A'llynara cleared her throat quietly. “Oh!” The lala jumped in surprise and whipped around, “M-My apologies! You two must be the detectives Eliza went to get. I do hope you can help us.” A'llynara waves cheerfully, “That's us! You must be Mister Lockhart then? I'm Whiskers and this is my partner Wildwood. We'll find your bangles and your poor carbuncle in no time!” Aerasyphene steps in, “What can you tell us about the bangles themselves? And the carbuncle as well. It should help us find them.”

  
Ashley takes a shaky breath, “The bangles themselves are pink with green and purple vines etched in. Cici...My poor carbuncle...She's a citrine carbuncle, she's very active and responds well to pets.” The lalafell chokes back a small sob. “Please...Those bangles...they were a gift. A gift from a very good sylph friend of mine who...” The lalafell's face drops even further. “Who...Wh-Who isn't with us anymore...” At this, the lalafell can't hold back anymore. The tears start falling, blending in with the rain cascading down his cheeks.

  
A'llynara gently crouches down and gives Ashley a hug. “Don't worry Ashley! We're going to track down those bangles AND Cici. Everything is going to be just fine.” Aerasyphene quickly writes everything down on her notepad before she switches to another page, writes down something else, and tears the page out. She hands the page to the poor lalafell. "Here, these are the directions to our office. Eliza is waiting there with some tea, you should go wait with her and relax a bit yourself. You'll catch a cold waiting in this rain.” With a small nod, Ashley goes to his lover's side, leaving the two detectives alone.

  
The duo watch the lalafell walk off before getting down to business. “Alright,” Aerasyphene says, “Let's get right to it. First, I shall inspect the umbrella and surrounding area. Kitten, can you use those fluffy ears of yours to try and listen for any signs of that Carbuncle?” A'llynara salutes and runs towards the alleyways, ears flicking about to capture any stray sounds she can manage through the pouring rain.

  
Meanwhile, Aerasyphene takes a good look at the umbrella and the area surrounding it. She hums to herself quietly, noting the ground underneath. A few muddy paw prints when the umbrella itself is mostly clean. There seems to be a very small trail. She also notes the hook end of the umbrella, said to have carried off the bangles. Satisfied, she walks back over to A'llynara.

  
“Have you had any luck, kitten?” A'llynara pouts and shakes her head, “No sadly. The rain is drowning out the quieter noises like pitter patters.” She quietly huffs. Aerasyphene pats the Miqo'te on the head gently, “Don't worry, kitten. I think I have a clue to get us started on the right path.” Aerasyphene leads her partner down the alleyway in the same direction the paw prints were moving in. “There were some paw prints hiding underneath the umbrella. Thankfully the umbrella was keeping the prints safe.”

  
The duo walk down the alleyway, A'llynara keeping her ears perked up for any sound outside of the weather. They move as quietly as they can to avoid making any sounds themselves. After a while, A'llynara holds her arm out, stopping Aerasyphene's movement, “Hold on.” They wait, holding their breath as A'llynara's ears flick about, honing in on a noise that sounds just a bit out of place. “I hear something.”

  
She takes a step, then two more, moving very carefully and quietly so as not to scare off her prey. As she approaches the noise, she sees a yellow tail peek out from behind a box. The tail swishes about, wiggling cutely as it's owner rummages through the box. A'llynara takes another step forward and hears a snap. She looks down and notices she stepped on a strangely placed stick. The carbuncle ceases its wiggling and pulls itself out of the box. It looks A'llynara straight in the eyes, a pair of pink bangles with green and purple vines in its mouth. No one moves for a moment. It's as if time had stopped for just a single frame.

  
And then all hell broke loose.

  
A'llynara used her quick speed to dash after the Carbuncle while Aerasyphene jogged the other way to cut the Carbuncle off. The two of them knew the roads pretty well and could easily trap their quarry given that the carbuncle didn't prove to be a handful. Cici zipped around happily, occasionally stopping to see if A'llynara was still chasing her before dashing off again right before being caught. Cici outplayed the pair a number of times. She hopped away right before A'llynara grabbed her, she scampered around Aerasyphene's feet to trip the tall Elvaan up, she even made the two of them crash into each other before finally being caught in a box by an exasperated Aerasyphene. A'llynara cheered happily, jumping for joy until she nearly lost her footing and immediately stopped jumping.

  
With an exausted groan, they managed to close the box on the playful carbuncle. A'llynara carried Cici and the bangles back to the small office. As they returned, they found Ashley and Eliza snuggled up together drinking tea as they comforted each other. The two lovers jumped up as soon as the detectives returned and rushed up to them. “D-Did you find them?” A panicked Eliza asked while Ashley asked “Are you two alright?! You look like the rain did a number on you!”

  
A'llynara and Aerasyphene went inside the office, making sure to close the door behind them before they released their captive. Eliza and Ashley both squealed in delight as Cici and the Bangles fell out of the box A'llynara was carrying. Eliza hugged Aerasyphene while Ashley hugged A'llynara. “Oh thank you! Thank you so much for finding them!” Ashley cried in delight. “Oh yes!” Eliza added, “You have our deepest thanks! We will make sure you are paid for your services! And please, let me cook you some soup. You both look like the rain will do you in if you're not careful!”

  
A'llynara giggled while her partner nodded, “Yes some soup would be lovely right now. We can discuss the payment after we dry off a bit, yes?” The four ate soup, dried off, and quickly became fast friends. The evening had been long, hijinks had ensued, and the two members of Whiskers and Wildwood had decided they definitely earned their break for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Whiskers and Wildwood Detective Agency is an AU based off a Final Fantasy themed DND Campaign centered around the world of Din'Daraan.


End file.
